


VIXX Halloween

by TheRealBurgerKing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Campfire AU, Gen, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealBurgerKing/pseuds/TheRealBurgerKing
Summary: A Halloween story, starring VIXX





	1. Chapter 1

    The campfire blazed and sparks danced in the darkening sky. Six boys sat around it, roasting marshmallows and singing campfire songs as one boy played the guitar. The youngest boy handed a hyung a freshly-made s’more, licking melted marshmallow off his fingers. The boy playing the guitar set it aside. “Hey, hey, hey. Listen up. I have a scary story to tell.” 

    A brunette boy looked around uneasily. “Wonshik, do you really think that’s a great idea? It’s getting dark, and certain people…” His voice faded away, and he gestured at a raven-haired boy sitting on the other side, frozen with his 50th s’more halfway to his mouth.

    Wonshik grinned evilly. “Oh but hyung, night is the best time for ghost stories.” He nudged the pink-haired boy beside him for agreement. Silence. Wonshik nudged again, harder. The boy, named Hongbin, sighed.

    “There are pros and cons to telling ghost stories at night, in the middle of the woods, far from civilization. Pro: it’s scarier. Con:… it’s scarier.” Hongbin wet his lips and popped some M&M’s into his mouth, his mini speech finished.

    The aforementioned raven-haired hyung eyed his friends. “Fine, Wonshik. Tell your story. I doubt it’s any good, anyway.”

    Wonshik smirked. “Oh, it’s good, Hakyeon hyung. It’s real good.”  He launched into his story.

    “Years ago, there was a man. No one knows his name, but he lived in the town beside the woods. If you ask the locals about him, they will always avoid answering the questions and become fearful. Anyhow, this man went insane one day, and brutally murdered his whole family. He escaped capture and fled into these woods. It’s said that if you venture into these woods, the man will follow you, and kill you with his ax. Very few people who enter will exit alive and in one piece. He could be watching us right now… Waiting, just waiting, to murder YOU!!” 

    Wonshik suddenly lunged at Hakyeon, who squealed and flew into his boyfriend Taekwoon’s lap. Wonshik laughed and settled himself back on his tree stump chair, ignoring the glares from the raven-haired couple.

    Hongbin sighed again and rolled his eyes. Despite how sassy he acted, his skin prickled and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He forced himself not to look over his shoulder. He pushed himself to his feet, “Well, that was a great bed-time story, Wonshik, thank you very much.” He ignored the little “You’re welcome” from Wonshik and continued, “Hyukkie, let’s go to the tent now.” The blonde boy, youngest in the group, followed his lead. Bidding good night to their hyungs, the pair disappeared into the darkness.

    Hakyeon watched them go, half mournful, half like a proud mom. He hadn’t yet left Taekwoon’s lap. “They’ve grown up so much. I’m so proud! Aren’t you, Taekwoonie?” Taekwoon just hummed in response, resting his chin on Hakyeon’s shoulder.

    Wonshik stretched, but suddenly caved in, groaning from a hit to the stomach. Jaehwan stared him down, then spoke. “Didn’t you say you were going to tell a good story? That was lame!” 

    Wonshik tried to flip his red-tinted hair like how Hongbin did, but it refused to move. “It was good! You’re just saying that because you’re scared!”

    Jaehwan opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, bloodcurdling screams ripped through the relatively-quiet air. The boys were on their feet immediately, and racing through the darkness a moment later. Despite his earlier fear, Hakyeon was now in the lead, crashing headlong into the black shadows. Taekwoon raced along behind him, determined to protect and, if he had to, hold back his boyfriend.

    The boys arrived swiftly at their campsite, and Wonshik tripped ungracefully over what was probably an imaginary root. On his hands and knees, he joined his friends in staring in shock and horror. The camp looked as though a freak tornado had torn through it. Objects lay everywhere, the tent appeared to be ruined. Whiskey (the dog), who had followed Hongbin and Hyuk, cowered under the picnic table, only crawling out when Jaehwan called her.

    Hongbin and Hyuk were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

    Hakyeon attempted to tear about the site, in search of “his kids”, but Taekwoon grabbed him. “Wait, you will only make it worse.” Taekwoon’s quiet voice was gentle as he held the now-quivering smaller boy close to him. He understood why Hakyeon was near panicking. Hakyeon was the oldest, and he considered the younger boys in his care his family. He had been given the responsibility of caring for and leading them, and he loved them like his own children. Wonshik figured he was more terrified at the disappearance of his little brothers/children than of the ghost story that may or may not prove to be true.

    Hakyeon sank to his knees. “Oh no… No no no… This can’t be happening. It can’t be.” His eyes brimmed with tears. “I failed. I failed their parents…”

    Jaehwan firmly gripped Hakyeon’s shoulder and gave him a little shake. “You did not fail. You have been doing your best and giving this your all. You had no control over what just happened.”

    Hakyeon jerked around to face him, tears beginning to fall. “I was trusted with protecting them! Raising them! Acting as their mother in place of their real mothers! Now they’re gone, who knows where they are.” The rest of his words were muffled by Taekwoon joining him on the ground and hugging him, pressing Hakyeon’s wet face to his jacket.

    Wonshik touched Hakyeon’s shoulder. “Hyung, we’ll find them. No matter what stands in our way, we will do everything possible to find Binnie and Hyukkie.” Hakyeon rose to his feet and wiped his cheeks. He nodded and ventured slowly into the campsite. The boys must have fought hard against whatever had captured them.

    Jaehwan knelt beside Whiskey and took hold of her head. “Whiskey, where are they? Find them, girl.” Whiskey sniffed all over and stared into the forest. She whined softly, her thick-furred tail swaying slightly. Jaehwan clipped the leash to Whiskey’s collar and encouraged her to continue. “Hey guys. Whiskey found their trail. Let’s follow her.” Hakyeon glanced at Taekwoon, and the two slowly moved to join Jaehwan. Wonshik, not wanting to be left behind in the spooky shadows, hurried after them. 

    Whiskey trotted through the trees, twitching nose to the ground. The trees thinned as they walked, and the ground started to get boggy. They were approaching the swamp. Arriving at the edge, Whiskey flattened her ears and whimpered. Jaehwan petted her back, smoothing her bristling shoulder fur. “Good girl, Whiskey. Good girl.” The wolf-dog suddenly snarled and lunged forward, tearing the leash out of Jaehwan’s hand. “Whiskey!” the boys cried as one and raced after her. Whiskey dived through the thick foliage and under trees’ low-hanging branches.

    The boys followed Whiskey until she stopped in an open clearing. She turned circles, still bristling, scenting the air. Hakyeon reached her first, and dropped down beside her. “Whiskey, can you smell them? Are they nearby?” He was panting hard, as were the other boys as they joined him. 

    Suddenly, Hongbin and Hyuk charged out of the bushes, screaming like hooligans. Wonshik, standing nearest to them, screamed like a little girl, flailing his arms like an octopus. Hyuk, the evil maknae, fell to the ground laughing, only to be pounced on by Hakyeon. “My baby! You’re safe!” Hakyeon dragged Hyuk to his feet and pulled Hongbin into a hug as well. “What were you two thinking?! You almost gave your old hyung a heart attack!”

    Hyuk laughed again. “Sorry, hyung. We were just playing. Wonshikie hyung, you should have seen your face!” Wonshik grumbled to himself about evil maknaes, heart attacks, and bullies. 

    Jaehwan cocked his head to one side. “What was Whiskey chasing? She was running pretty hard.”

    “Oh, she was following us. We heard you guys coming, and started running.” Hongbin’s eyes glittered with mischief.

    Hakyeon sighed and rubbed his face, “Well, that was a fun night. Now let’s go pick up and go to sleep.”

    The boys followed their leader, chattering, teasing Wonshik, and pushing each other around.


End file.
